Door and Way
by Moonlight Outsider
Summary: A theme challenge: Door and Way. To Zoisite, the way to the room door of Kunzite was like endless. He had expressed his secret feeling to Kunzite and he has to face Kunzite's judgment. What the judgment would be?


**Eternal**

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**Theme challenge:** Door and way.

**The story:**

The corridor of the golden palace of Elysium Kingdom suddenly felt like extremely silent and blank. All Zoisite could feel was the way extending under his feet. It was too quiet in the corridor, that he could hear his own footsteps. Yet the destination was as far as the edge of the universe, as if the way was endless.

Zoisite wasn't sure whether he wished a longer way or a shorter one. He had gathered all his courage to face his mentor Kunzite in order to express his secret love to the silver-haired general honestly in the morning. He poured all the words, expressions and sentences to Kunzite as if they would appear together with his courage if only he paused.

Kunzite didn't response immediately when he heard the expression—or actually, confession—of his beautiful student. The silver eyes narrowed a little but that was the only reaction on that expressionless face.

The highest-ranked man tried to figure out the reason why Zoisite suddenly came to him with those words from the expressions and sights of the younger general, but the boy escaped before his mentor got any answer. He even didn't appear in front of Kunzite in the whole day.

Kunzite didn't show his confusion and kept his usually expressionless face. After all Zoisite had passed the text of guardians' train with the top score and became the youngest one of the four guardians of the prince. As a result, even Kunzite who was his mentor had no right to ask about his privacy, such as where Zoisite was during the day time.

After a whole day's wandering in the royal garden aimlessly, Zoisite finally made the decision. When he decided to ask what the attitude of that highest-ranked general to him he felt like aan ancient tragic hero. He though he was ready to face the worst result, no matter it was averseness, scorn or indifference.

It was time of Kunzite's judgment—at least Zoisite thought so—to him, however uneasy he was. Zoisite knew that Kunzite must be at his room at the moment after finishing his daily work, and the way to that room was like endless.

The closer Zoisite was with that door, the slower his steps became, as if one single move took all his energy and courage.

However, as long as a way it must have a finishing point. Finally Zoisite was right in front of the door of Kunzite's room. He thought he should knock at the door, but as soon as he raised his hand the boy hesitated.

The copper-haired boy was only hoping to delay the worst result as much as possible.

Yet it is even worse to wait for the unknown judgment, every second was like a long and sharp suffering. Zoisite at last gathered all his courage to achieve the door with his hand.

The door opened immediately, as if was no sooner than the boy just touched the door. Zoisite lowered his head to avoid the sights from the silver-haired man when trying to explain the reason he was there. However, Before he could say a word his face was lifted by another hand gently, and a finger touched his lips prevented him from speaking.

Zoisite's mind was empty for an instant when his emerald sights met those silver ones. Before he reacted he was pulled into the room as the door closed behind him.

"Have you ever got an idea, Zoisite, that there are dozens of people admiring you, even secretly loving you in the palace since you are so beautiful, graceful and what is more, so brilliant and gifted?"

Eventually Kunzite started with an affectionate voice which was completely different from his usual cold, emotionless one.

"I bet everyone who loves you have tried their best as I have done to guess who would win your love." The taller man stepped closer that his lips were almost caressing Zoisite's ones, "I have never dare to expect my luck."

Before the boy thought about the meaning of these words Kunzite held Zoisite tightly in his arms. He kissed those rosy lips which he had imagined for numerous times, first trying gently and soon the kiss became passionate and devoting.

Zoisite leant to his lover responding the kiss. The closed door was no longer the finishing point of the judgment, but the starting line of happiness.

-FIN-


End file.
